Watching You
by faithambr
Summary: Kristanna family on-shot. Kristoff and Zach spending some quality time together. Based on the song "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins.


**Watching You (Kristanna family AU)**

Kristoff and Zach were driving home from school. Before Kristoff had picked up Zach from school, Kristoff went out and bought some groceries. As they were heading home, they were talking about their day. "Daddy, guess what?" Zach said, as he was stuffing his mouth with apples.

"Whoa there, slow down." Kristoff had warned his son, "What is it?"

Before Zach could answer his dad's question, Kristoff had slammed on the brakes. Apparently they didn't realize that the streetlight up ahead, had turned from green to red. "Seriously?" Kristoff had muttered under his breath. Kristoff then looked at his son, through the rearview mirror, and asked, "Zach are you okay?"

Zach was completely covered juice. His apple slices were either on his lap, or on the floor of the truck. As Zach was looking around his car seat, he became very angry at the mess that was right in front of him.

"Fuck." Zach had mumbled, causing his dad's eyes to widen in shock.

"What did you just say?" Kristoff asked, as he looked at his son.

"I said, 'Fuck'." Zach replied, with an innocent look on his face.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Kristoff sighed, as the streetlight had turned green.

"From you, Dad." Zach replied, as his dad had continued on driving.

"Oh really?" Kristoff gave his son, an amusing look, "Dad doesn't talk like that."

"Does too." Zach had smiled.

"Does not." Kristoff teased, as he turned onto their driveway.

"Does too." whined Zach, as they pulled into the driveway.

"Okay, I give up." Kristoff had stated, as he parked the truck, "Now what do you say to me?"

"I'm sorry for saying a bad word, Daddy." Zach had apologized, as he got out of his car seat, "I just wanna be like you."

Kristoff was surprised at what his son had said. "He wants to be just like me?" he thought, as Zach got out of the truck. "Zach, wait." Kristoff hollered, before Zach had reached the front door.

"What Dad?" Zach had asked, before he opened the front door.

Kristoff then froze. He didn't really know what to say to his son. He still couldn't believe that his own son wants to be just like him. "Why does he want to be like me?" he thought, as he looked at his son.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Zach asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Kristoff had chuckled nervously, "Just tell Mom that I'll be inside, within the next few minutes or so."

"Okay." Zach had grinned, as he ran into the house.

After Zach went inside the house, Kristoff had let out a sigh of relief. "Why God why." Kristoff mumbled, as he got out of his truck, "Why does he want to be like me?" Kristoff had continued to wander on up to the family's garage. As soon as he reached the garage, he had manually opened it up. After he opened the garage, he noticed all of the stuff that was surrounding him. He began to chuckle, when he looked at the small bicycle, that was propped up on the side of the garage, waiting to have the repairs done. "I still need to fix the chain." Kristoff had smiled, as he ran his hand against the swinging bike chain. He smiled when he saw all of the baby stuff stacked up in the left-hand corner of the garage. "Only a few more months." he thought, as he glanced at the pink stroller, "My little girl." He then scratched the back of his head nervously, "God, I don't know if I could do this?"

"Do what?" asked a small feminine voice. Kristoff then turned around to face his wife.

"How did you get here, Anna?" he asked, with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, I have my own ways." Anna laughed, as she strolled on up to her husband.

"Uh huh." Kristoff mumbled, as he turned his back to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Anna asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Everything!" Kristoff exclaimed, waving his hands up in the air, "I don't know if I'm a good father!"

"Kristoff," Anna shot him a serious look, "Don't you dare say that!"

"Why?" worried Kristoff, looking down at his wife.

"Because you are already an amazing father to Zach," Anna answered, as she placed his hand against her pregnant belly, "and to the wee one, too." Kristoff sighed "Okay."

"Now let's go inside and eat." Anna smiled, as she wrapped her hand against his arm.

"Okay." Kristoff grinned, as he pulled his wife to his side.

After dinner was over in the Bjorman household, it was time for Zach to head to bed. "Can you read me a bedtime story, Mom?" Zach had asked, as he brushed his teeth.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Anna smiled, as she ruffled with her son's hair.

"Mom, stop." Zach whined, as he placed his tooth brush up on the bathroom counter.

"Okay." Anna giggled, as they walked out of the bathroom, "Now let's get ready for bed."

"Okay." Zach smiled, as his mother had opened up his bedroom door. Anna then grabbed a book from his bookshelf and sat down in the chair right across from his bed. Zach sat down on his bed, and faced his mother. "Ready for the story?" Anna asked, with an eager look on her face.

"Yes." Zach beamed, as Anna began to read the story.

Once the story was over, Zach began to settle into his bed. "I think it's time for bed, love." Anna smiled, as she helped her son into his covers, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you." Zach had yawned, as he snuggles into his covers.

"I love you, too." Anna whispered, as she left his room, "I'll let Dad know that you're ready for bed."

"Okay." Zach smiled, as he held onto his blankets.

While Anna was tending to their son, Kristoff was reading a book in the living room, nearby. Kristoff could no longer focus on his book, once he saw his wife approaching him.

"Anna." Kristoff smiled, as he looked up at her lovingly, "What is it?"

"Zach is ready for bed." Anna had answered, as she sat down next to him.

"Okay." Kristoff whispered, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Kristoff then got up from his spot and walked on down to his son's bedroom. While he was walking down there, he heard his son praying. However, the way his son was praying, was very different than his usual prayers. As Kristoff reached his son's room, he heard this:

"God, my best friend needs your help. His parents are no longer together. Also, could you please help Mom; she's not feeling to well. She's getting sick a lot, like seriously throwing up."

Kristoff grinned, as Zach had continued on with his prayer.

"She would always blame it on the baby. Anyways, could you please help Mom? Also, could you please forgive me? I said a really bad word, today. I didn't mean to, though. I was just so mad that my snack was ruined, in my dad's truck. Mom was so mad about it, that she took away my video games for a week. Lastly, I would like to thank you for my family. They really mean a whole lot to me. I love them lots."

Kristoff's heart had melted, after Zach had finished his prayer. He couldn't believe that his son had prayed like that. After a few more minutes of looking at his son, Kristoff had chimed in, "Hey buddy."

"Daddy!" Zach had smiled, as he sat up in his bed.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Kristoff had reminded his son.

"Sorry Dad." Zach had apologized, as his dad sat right next to him, "I really wanted to pray to God."

"Why buddy?" Kristoff asked, as he looked at his son.

"Because, Bobby's parents are no longer together." Zach had whimpered, as his dad wraps him into a warming embrace.

"It'll be okay, Zach." Kristoff whispered, as he began to calm his son down, "I heard that you were praying for Mom, too."

"You did?" Zach grinned, as he glanced up at his dad.

"Yep." Kristoff smiled, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Kristoff had sighed, "Mom will get better, after the baby is born."

"Really?" Zach eyes had widened.

"Yep." Kristoff had replied, as he slowly got up from Zach's bed, "Now, I need to ask you something else."

"Shoot." Zach yawned, as he settled into bed.

"Where did you learn to pray like that?" Kristoff had asked, as he glanced down at his sleepy son.

"From you, Dad." Zach had yawned, "I want to be like you."

"Okay." Kristoff smiled, with tears in his eyes. Zach then removed his blankets, sat up from his spot, and gave his father a warm hug.

"I love you, Daddy." Zach had mumbled.

"I love you, too." Kristoff whispered, as he scooped his son up into his arms, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy." Zach replied back, while rubbing his eyes, "I can't wait to grow up and be like you."

"Me too" Kristoff stated, as he gently laid his son on his bed, "sleep well."

"Okay." Zach yawned, before he drifted on off to sleep. Kristoff then tucked his son in, and left the room in a very quiet manner. After he walked out of the room, he saw his wife sleeping on the living room couch. He snickered at the way she was sleeping, which was having her arms and legs all over the couch, at least attempting to get comfortable. "Well I guess that it's way past her bedtime." Kristoff thought, as he tip-toed over to their couch.

"I can hear you, Kristoff." Anna said sleepily, as she had opened her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you." Kristoff smiled, as she moved into a sitting position.

"It's alright." Anna yawned, as she looked at her husband, "So Zach's in bed, right?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"You want to know something?" Kristoff chuckled, as he wrapped his arm, around her.

"What?" Anna asked, as she snuggled against her husband.

"Zach wants to grow up and be like me." Kristoff murmured, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's perfect!" Anna cheered, as she placed her hand on his.

"Really?" Kristoff smirked, as he rubbed her pregnant belly, softly.

"Of course, silly." Anna said lovingly, as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

After spending a few more moments on the couch together, Kristoff had sighed "You know pretty soon they'll all be growing up, especially Zach."

"As long as he grows up to be like you, then I'm fine." Anna whispered, as she had started to fall asleep.

"I hope so."


End file.
